


【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-14

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-14

※

「那麼、是什麼事情呢LEO，我都聽說了、說一定要見我，突然把安排都取消實在不像你會做的事情，是很重要的事?」

「……吶、很重要，非常，甚至會影響到VIXX能不能繼續下去的事情。」

「……坐吧。」

在公司會議室裡等待了好一陣子才終於等來結束會議的黃代表，示意鄭澤運沙發隨意坐，在鄭澤運沉重的表情下也感到或許並不是什麼小事，收起了笑容坐到沙發上。

「我…昨天和學沇見面了、咖啡店。」

「那很好啊。」意外的日常開頭讓黃代表笑了笑、對於VIXX成員私下感情好這一點他一直很欣慰。

「本來只是喝咖啡的。」但鄭澤運很快讓輕鬆的話題輕易的轉了彎，他說著閉了下眼深吸了口氣又睜開看向對面的代表:「您也知道我想考軍樂隊，所以一直有在問學沇相關的事情。」

看著鄭澤運、明顯感覺得出鄭澤運還有話要說的代表並沒有回應，只是靜靜的等著鄭澤運繼續說下去，沉默了一陣的鄭澤運面色越來越難看，似是想到了些什麼，擱在膝上的雙手不自主的握緊，強迫自己壓抑情緒、現在並不是他能情緒化的時後。

「代表nim…是本來就知道嗎?學沇的事情。」

「……什麼事。」看著臉色不對勁的鄭澤運、黃代表從他的話語中捕捉出一兩絲訊息，在腦中拼湊著這次鄭澤運前來的原由，除了他一直提到的車學沇，空氣中微微散發的信息素味道讓人有些在意，並不明顯但確實是從身為ALPHA的鄭澤運身上散發的，OMEGA信息素的氣味。

香甜的拂手柑香氣，那個味道他是知道的，有個人有著相似的氣味，一直一直藏的好好的。

「是知道了…還讓他去軍隊嗎?」鄭澤運知道這並不是公司的錯，車學沇那樣倔將的人，肯定有很大的可能是自己要求的，但鄭澤運還是忍不住想，如果......有人先知道的話、有人能阻止他去軍隊的話……是不是就不會讓車學沇遭遇到那些事情了。

「代表nim一直知道吧……學沇是OMEGA的事情。」

鄭澤運問出這個問題的時候直勾勾的盯著眼前的黃代表，似乎早就從鄭澤運不對勁的狀態下感覺出他會提出的問題，代表並沒有過大的反應只是皺了皺眉頭，既然鄭澤運會非要找到自己質問，那很顯然的對方是已經百分之百確定此事，只是他還不曉得為什麼一直以來隱瞞的很好的車學沇會在這種時後被鄭澤運發現:「…..學沇和你說的?」

「不是……不對、確實是……」鄭澤運反射性的反駁，但仔細想一想、雖然車學沇一開始似乎是想隱瞞不想讓他知道、可的確是對方和自己親口承認:「學沇的事情…只有代表你知道嗎?」

「還有室長經紀…只有我們兩人。」事到如今代表認為並沒有隱瞞的必要，應該說隱瞞的話可能反而會更糟糕，現在他更需要知道鄭澤運前來的目的是什麼:「你還有什麼想問的嗎?」

「為什麼…不告訴我，我是說…成員們。」

「這是學沇的決定。」代表的回答鄭澤運並不意外、的確像是車學沇會做的事情:「而且他做的很好，不管是外界甚至你們似乎都沒有察覺。」

「對...他做的很好，太好了…該死的好，為了騙我們甚至想到去軍隊……」鄭澤運說到後面有些半自言自語的狀態，咬牙切齒的捏緊自己的大腿，他從來沒有那麼生氣過車學沇那份該死的自信心，可他雖然氣但車學沇在他面前掉淚的模樣又讓他心臟揪的都快碎了，他是氣車學沇的自大、也是氣自己的後知後覺，甚至想灑潑的怪罪公司，但如今怪誰都沒有用，問題擺在眼前，他們必須解決。

「這也是學沇堅持的決定、我們勸過他，可他認為這樣做法更好，不過軍樂隊也順利考上了、雖然身為OMEGA但學沇確實很優秀，這點我想你比我們都更清楚對吧，畢竟他是帶了你們七年的隊長。」還不曉得鄭澤運真正生氣的原因，代表還只是認為鄭澤運是因為被騙了那麼多年所以心生不滿:「如果你希望、我會找機會跟學沇討論讓他和你們溝通這件事情的，畢竟退伍後VIXX還是要一起活動的，我也不希望你們心裡有疙瘩，現在學沇還在軍隊裡、一開始送審資料時雖然不能偽造，但公司有處裡了對外公開是BETA的和以前一樣，其他人都會當學沇是BETA、現在都順利的進行著，暫時在他退伍前還是不要和其他弟弟說比較好。」

「……不。」

「LEO……」皺了下眉頭，黃代表以為鄭澤運這是不願聽從，但很快鄭澤運下一句話卻讓他直直愣了一下。

「車學沇你真的……什麼都沒和別人說。」又是一段自言自語，不過鄭澤運確認了代表是不知情、以前在娛樂圈部管是媒體還是電視台公司多多少少都能保護，但軍營裡不一樣，託關係不對下面公開性別就已經是能做到最大的程度，只是公司也沒想到會變成這樣的局面吧。

「澤運?」

「不是那樣的代表、事情並不順利……甚至…很糟糕。」鄭澤運說著搖了搖頭，今天從家中直接過來也沒做妝髮、眼下的黑眼圈讓他顯得有些憔悴，一開始代表看見鄭澤運這樣的狀態時就感覺並不會是小事。

「你在說什麼?」

「學沇出事了…在軍隊裡。」鄭澤運說時有些咬牙切齒，只要一想到那些畜生對車學沇做的事情他就想把他們全送進牢裡、但他知道不可能、他最恨的就是他們永遠無法還車學沇一個公道、這件事情不能被公開絕對不能、任誰都知道若是公開了受傷最大的只有車學沇本人。

「出事?我並沒有聽說……」鄭澤運的話讓代表有些緊張，公司裡的人事他不知道的事情只有兩種，要麻是假的或微不足到、再不然就是嚴重到無法想像。

「誰都不知道、他誰都沒說、我也是今天早上……才發現。」揉了揉頭髮鄭澤運抬起頭來看著一路從他們年少時就看著他們的代表、很大一部分他們都下意識的把代表當成父親一樣尊敬:「代表nim…學沇的事情被軍隊裡的人知道了。」

「這…什麼時候。」鄭澤運短短的一句話讓代表睜大雙眼一時之間不曉得如何回應、他不曉得這句話涵蓋的範圍有多少，那個“出事了”是意指車學沇的秘密被發現，還是因為這個秘密被發現而出事，他不敢想像、即使鄭澤運會有今天的舉動讓他幾乎可以確信，絕對不只是單單因為車學沇的秘密被發現這麼簡單。

「我猜大概有一兩個月……昨天我們見面時他的樣子就很奇怪。」鄭澤運說著說著低下頭扶著額:「他們對他做了很過分的事情……我不想說。」

鄭澤運說不出口，但代表從他的言語中看出一絲端倪、心知肚明的兩人有默契的不去深入討論，代表只是慢慢站起身走到鄭澤運身邊坐下拍了拍他的肩膀:「則運你要相信公司絕對會站在你們這邊，如果後續出事媒體那邊我們一定盡量想辦法，但是軍方那邊……先不提了、學沇呢…現在在哪?」

「在我那…暫時沒問題。」鄭澤運晃了晃腦袋抬起頭看著身旁的人:「代表這次來還有一件是必須拜託您。」

「你說吧。」

「我…標記學沇了，完全標記。」鄭澤運和代表說這件事情時對方並沒有露出太訝異的神情，只是淡然的點點頭、他早就感覺到鄭澤運身上不尋常的信息素，靜靜的開口等著鄭澤運要拜託的事情:「之後…我會和學沇結婚…當然會公開。」

鄭澤運的話還是讓黃代表皺了下眉、VIXX現在還是公司最主要的收益團體、團體成員結婚對全公司上下都會是一個很大的影響，換成一般狀況絕對不可能答應、但是現在似乎不會有比這個更好的結果，只是這對於鄭澤運…絕對會是個很大的壓力。

「學沇的事情不瞞住外面的話，不只是學沇自己還是現在標記他的我或VIXX，是會變成整個公司的問題、代表您知道的吧。」因為代表一瞬間的沉默鄭澤運刻意用有些強硬的態度，他擔心公司不答應，甚至把車學沇當作棄子拋棄，那車學沇會完完全全毀了，他不能讓那樣的事情發生。

「要結婚這件事情…公司會做好新聞稿和公關的、盡全力整理出一份讓大眾能接受的說法，你不用擔心，但是…你家裡還有軍隊那邊……」幸好代表確實是站在他們這邊，但現實中軍隊那邊確實更讓人頭疼、還有鄭澤運要如何和家人交代這些都也是黃代表擔心的，不過剛接受到的訊息還沒有時間好好疏理整頓、但似乎也沒有那個時間讓他慢慢考慮。

「我會找到辦法的…代表nim只要能幫我這個就夠了。」

「……沒關係嗎。」

「嗯…我父親是退役軍官、代表您知道的，也算和軍方高層有些關係，這樣的醜聞……政府那邊是不會允許的。」鄭澤運說著苦笑了下，搖了搖頭和黃代表道過謝後離開了公司大樓，獨自駛著的車並不是回剛剛家裡的方向。

只是…怕會鬧家庭革命。

※

「…澤運、澤運……你在嗎?」

房門那傳出的聲音讓坐在沙發上半發呆的李弘彬整個人跳起來，轉身時那房門正好被出聲的人推開，四目相交、他愣住了、車學沇也愣住了，甚至對方手裡抓著的抱枕直直落到地上。

看著對方看著他不自主的顫抖眼眶中莫名泛起的淚光、李弘彬慌的不知如何反應。

他從沒想過有一天他居然可以僅僅是站在那裡就把車學沇嚇的哭出來。

TBC


End file.
